


The Perfect Girlfriend

by Crash5020



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: After witnessing Timmy's failed love life first hand, Chloe wishes for him to have the perfect girlfriend. But is the perfect girlfriend really as perfect as she seems?





	1. Chapter 1

It’s almost Valentine’s day, which means one thing for the students of Dimmesdale Elementary, it’s was time to get ready for Valentine’s dance. Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael walked into the school and made their way to their lockers.

“The Valentine’s dance is almost her. I can hardly wait!” said a very excited Chloe.

Chloe noticed Timmy wasn’t nearly as excited as she was and wondered why.

“How come you’re not excited, Timmy?” asked Chloe.

“I don’t exactly have the best Valentine’s Days,” said Timmy. “They typically suck.”

“They can’t be that bad.”

“One resulted in me getting so embarrassed by every girl in Dimmesdale laughing at me that I wished that I lived in a world without girls. With that said I’m not going to enjoy the dance because I never can get a date.”

Timmy and Chloe made it to their lockers and Chloe reassuringly said, “Don’t be so down Timmy. I’m sure you can get a date this time.”

Timmy opened his locker and a flood of cards poured out, burying him in the process.

“See? Look at all these Valentine cards that were in your locker,” said Chloe.

Timmy’s head popped out of the mountain of cards and thoroughly checked some of the cards.

“These aren’t Valentine cards,” said Timmy. “They’re rejection cards. The girls in the school rejected me before I even got a chance to ask them to the dance.”

Timmy looked through all the cards and noticed that a certain someone didn’t give him a rejection card, giving him hope.

“Wait a minute… Trixie didn’t give me a rejection card,” said the hopeful 10-year old. “Maybe she wants to go to the dance with me.”

Cosmo and Wanda poofed next to Timmy in the form of bees.

“Actually, Timmy, she gave you the biggest one of all,” said Cosmo.

Cosmo poofed up a photo and handed it to Timmy. Timmy was shocked to see it was a photograph of his house and a rejection card towering over it.

“I even wrote what the card said on the back,” said Cosmo.

Timmy looked at the backside of the photo and read aloud, “I will never go to the Valentine’s dance with you ever, Timmy Turner.”

“Cheer up, sport!” said Wanda. “I’m sure there’s someone who will go to the dance with you.”

“You’re right, Wanda!” said Timmy. “I won’t this giant representation of my failed love life stop me. Timmy Turner will have a date!”

Timmy jumped out of the rejection cards and ran down the hallway. Later, at the end of the school day, Chester, AJ, and Chloe found a dejected Timmy slumped in front of his locker.

“How’d your date hunt go, Timmy?” asked Chloe.

“No one said yes and asked everygirl in school,” Timmy said in a dejected tone. “Well, except for you and Tootie.”

As if on cue, Timmy heard Tootie call his name.

“AJ! Evasive maneuver alpha!” Timmy yelled.

AJ pulled out a switch, flipped it and hole opened in the floor. Timmy jumped down the hole, which closed soon after. Tootie ran up to his friends and asked, “Do you any of you know where Timmy is?”

Chloe, Chester and AJ shook their heads and Tootie ran off to continue her search for Timmy.

“Where does that hole lead anyway?” asked Chloe.

“The Anti-Timmy Turner club,” said Chester.

AJ flipped the switch again and the hole in the floor opened up again. Timmy was raised out of the hole as he finished the tea in his teacup and said, “The sad thing is they’re nice to me during they’re club meeting then during the regular school day.”

“Did you join them for a tea party?” asked Chloe.

“N-No!” Timmy stammered as he threw the evidence away. “Well, at least I’m not the only one without a date, right guys?”

“Actually, Timmy, I have a date,” said AJ.

“What?! Who?!” asked Timmy.

“A synthezoid I made,” said AJ.

AJ noticed the confused look on Timmy’s face and explained, “It’s an artificial person.”

“Oh. Well, I guess it’s just you and me, Chester,” said Timmy.

“Actually I have a date with this rat that’s been asking me for a weak,” said Chester. “She wore me down.”

“Are you two serious?!” said Timmy. “You’re bailing on me like on Halloween?!”

“Sorry, Timmy,” said AJ. “See ya, tomorrow.”

AJ and Chester walked away leaving Timmy to feel even more dejected. 

“I’ll show them!” said Timmy. “I’ll go with my backup friends.”

Timmy was then shocked to see Sanjay and Elmer walk by with girls that look exactly like them. Even Elmer’s boil has a date.

“Unbelievable!” Timmy said in an agitated tone. “Chester has a girlfriend, AJ has a girlfriend, Sanjay has a girlfriend, Elmer and his boil has girlfriends, Jimmy Neutron has a girlfriend, Lincoln Loud has a girlfriend. Why does everyone has a girl but me!”

“I thought this was just about a date to the dance,” said a slightly worried Chloe.

“This isn’t about the dance anymore! This is about how no girl in the world will ever love me!”

As if on cue, Tootie hugged Timmy from behind which further enraged him. Timmy escaped her grip and shouted, “NOT NOW TOOTIE!”

Timmy angrily stomped out of the school and Chloe followed moments later. Chloe watched everyone, including Francis, move out of Timmy’s path. Cosmo and Wanda poofed next to Chloe and a worried Wanda said, “I never seen Timmy so angry before.”

“Well, getting rejected over and over will do that to a guy,” said Cosmo. “Like when the Tooth Fairy rejected me over and over.”

“I feel really bad for Timmy,” said Chloe. “Everyone wants to be loved. If only we could find him the perfect girlfriend.”

Suddenly, Chloe got an idea.

“That’s it! I’ll just wish Timmy a girlfriend,” said Chloe. “I wish Timmy had the perfect girlfriend. Someone who will always love him!”

“Now, Chloe, let’s think about this wish,” said Wanda. “Timmy made a wish like that once and it kinda backfired on him.”

“Done!” Cosmo said as he waved his wand.

Later that day, Timmy was on his computer explaining his problem to Lincoln.

“Wow. The girls at your school can be pretty harsh,” said Lincoln.

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you’re an average kid who no one understands,” said Timmy. “But what am I’m going to do about my girl problem?”

Timmy then heard Lori’s voice from off the screen who said, “I bet you wouldn’t have any girl trouble here.”

“What is she talking about?” asked Timmy.

“Nothing,” Lincoln answered quickly. “Anyway, uhm, I’m sorry Timmy, I wish I could do something to help.”

Upon hearing the word wish, an idea immediately popped into his head.

“Wish! That’s it,” said Timmy. “Thanks, Lincoln.”

Timmy and Lincoln said they’re goodbyes and Timmy ran to Cosmo’s and Wanda’s fishbowl. To his surprise, Cosmo and Wanda weren’t there.

As Timmy pondered where his fairies are, he heard the doorbell. Timmy ran to the door, opened the door and when he locked eyes with the girl on the other side. She brushed her chestnut hair off her face and adjusted her glasses. Her smile made Timmy go weak in the knees and he couldn’t stop himself from staring into her crystal blue eyes.

“Hello there. I’m Isabella,” the girl said. “I’m your new neighbor.”

Suddenly, Dad’s head popped out of a nearby bush and optimistically asked, “New neighbor? Does that mean Dinkleberg’s gone?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t move into Mr. Dinkleberg’s house,” said Isabella.

Dinkleberg walked by and noticed Dad in the bush.

“Hi Turner,” Dinkleberg said with a wave.

“Dinkleberg…” Dad angrily muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Chloe walked to her locker where she found a love-struck Timmy writing something on a piece of paper.

“What’re you doing Timmy?” asked Chloe.

“I’m trying to write a poem," Timmy answered, not even looking up. “Hey, what rhymes with Isabella?”

“Who’s Isabella?”

Timmy face immediately turned bright red when he looked up prompting Chloe to turn around to see what he was looking at. To Chloe’s surprise, Timmy was staring at Isabella. Isabella walked up to Timmy, who greeted her with gibberish. Isabella giggled at Timmy’s inability to speak English as Chloe asked him, “Who is this girl, Timmy?”

“Huh? Oh, this is Isabella, our new neighbor,” Timmy explained.

Isabella stretched her hand towards Chloe and said, “Nice to meet you.”

Chloe shook her hand and said, “Likewise.”

“Hey, Isabella, since you’re new here, how about I give you a tour of the school?” Timmy eagerly suggested.

“That sounds great,” said Isabella.

“Great! Let’s go!” said Timmy.

Timmy led Isabella down the hallway as Cosmo and Wanda poofed in Chloe’s hands as textbooks.

“Guys, is that the girl I wished for Timmy?” asked Chloe.

“Yep, that’s her,” said Cosmo.

Chloe was confused. She wished that Timmy had a girlfriend, but even though Timmy has a crush on her, they didn’t seem to be more then friends.

“I don’t get it Cosmo,” said Chloe. “How come they’re not dating?”

“Because, Chloe, if they were immediately together then Timmy would figure out that something was wrong and would have immediately realized that you made a pity wish for him,” Cosmo explained.

“It wasn’t a pity wish,” said an offended Chloe. “I just wanted Timmy to be happy.”

“Anyway,” Cosmo continued, “If Timmy found out your wish then he would be mad at us and would be sad that he need magic to find love.”

Wanda poofed up a notepad and started to jolt down her thoughts.

“Febuary, Cosmo thought a wish through,” Wanda spoke as she wrote down her thoughts.

Wanda poofed the notepad away and added, “But you know Cosmo, Timmy used magic to help his love life before.”

“Yeah, but Timmy wouldn’t be mad if he was the one to make the wish,” said Cosmo.

Wanda poofed the notepad back into her hands and wrote down, “Cosmo really thought this wish through.”

Later during recess, Chloe, Chester and AJ talked about Valentine’s Dance until AJ realized something was wrong.

“Hey, where’s Timmy?” asked AJ.

“He’s probably still mad at us,” said Chester. “He’s probably wants to be alone for a while.”

As if on cue, Timmy walked up to his friends with Isabella. Chester and AJ were shocked that a girl, besides Tootie or Chloe, was around Timmy and wasn’t insulting him.

“Hey guys, meet my new neighbor Isabella,” said Timmy.

“Nice to meet you,” said Isabella.

“A girl’s hanging around Timmy!” AJ fearfully shouted. “It’s the sign of the apocalypse!”

An equally scared Chester grabbed a bullhorn and shouted into it, “Everybody to the shelter!”

All the kids ran into the school leaving Timmy, Chloe and Isabella as the only ones on the playground. Isabella was confused by what just happened and asked Timmy why they ran away.

“They do that every time something unnatural happens to me,” explained Timmy. “In this case, it’s you hanging around me.”

“Why would that be unnatural?” asked Isabella.

“The girls here don’t like me,” said Timmy. “They probably would have acted that way with Chloe if everyone didn’t feel like she was being forced on me.”

“Everyone thought I was forced on you?” asked Chloe.

Chloe was surprised to hear that. She never though she was forced on Timmy. But then she thought about how on her first day she was seated next to Timmy, assigned a locker near his, moved to the house across his and was told to share Cosmo and Wanda with him. She began to think that maybe she was forced on Timmy.

“You know they all ran like the aliens from Plant Kerx did from Crash Nebula,” Isabella pointed out.

Timmy was shocked to hear her say that. He never heard a girl talk about Crash Nebula before.

“Y-You watch Crash Nebula?” asked Timmy.

“Mm-hmm,” Isabella said with a nod. “I even have the complete series box set. It’s next to my comic book collection.”

Timmy was shocked to hear her say that. Girl that do read comic books don’t announce it openly.

“Y-You have a comic book collection?” asked Timmy.

“Mm-hmm,” Isabella said. “It’s right under my video game shelf.”

That was the last thing Timmy heard before he fainted. Timmy later woke up in the infirmary with Cosmo, Wanda and Chloe.

Timmy sat up, rubbed his head and asked what happened to him.

“You fainted after Isabella told you about her video game shelf,” Chloe explained.

Timmy face lit up as he remembered what he heard and excitedly told his companions, “I can’t believe it. A girl that gives me the time of the day and shares my interests! It almost as if she was made for me!”

To Timmy’s surprise, Cosmo and Wanda started whistling a suspicious tune.

“Um, Timmy… what if she was made for you?” asked Chloe.

“What do you mean?” asked Timmy.

“Hypothetically speaking, what if someone wished for you to have the perfect girlfriend?”

“You know I was just thinking about wishing that yesterday before I met Isabella.”

Hearing Timmy say that made Chloe hopeful that he wouldn’t get mad at her for her wish.

“So you wouldn’t have mind if someone made that wish for you?” asked Chloe.

“Well that same night I thought about my previous love related wishes and that it would be pathetic for me to wish me a girlfriend,” said Timmy.

“Really? That seems like something you would wish for,” said Cosmo.

“I did say after my previous love related wishes,” said Timmy. “Anyway, I guess if someone did make that wish for me and I found out then I would feel bad that I would need magic to find love and that I was pitied on. Why do you ask?”

“N-No reason,” said a nervous Chloe.

Timmy jumped out of the infirmary bed and said, “I’m going to go find Isabella now. See ya.”

Timmy ran out of the infirmary as Chloe began to feel guilty about her wish.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have made that wish,” said Chloe.

“Don’t feel bad, Chloe,” said Wanda. “You only made that wish to make Timmy happy.”

“But what if Timmy finds out the truth?” asked Chloe. “I could lose my only friend.”

“I’m sure Timmy would understand,” said Wanda.

“Yeah, I mean he forgave you when your first wish destroyed his Crimson Chin comics,” said Cosmo.

Cosmo reminding her of that made Chloe feel even more guilty. Wanda shot an angry look at Cosmo who wondered why.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Chloe walked to Timmy’s house and ranged the doorbell. Mom opened the door and asked what Chloe wanted.

“Hi, Mrs. Turner, is Timmy home?” asked Chloe.

“No, he’s at the mall with his new friend, Isabella,” said Mom. “Not sure when he’ll be home.”

“Oh. Well, can I ask you something else.”

“Sure.”

“Why is Mr. Turner painting the grass silver?”

Chloe and Mom looked at Dad who just finished painting his yard silver.

“Ha! Now our yard is the best in the neighborhood!” Dad said with pride.

Dinkleberg looked over the fence that separated his yard from the Turner’s and was very impressed by the silver grass.

“Hey, Turner, I like what you did with your yard,” said Dinkleberg.

“Yeah, looks pretty good, huh?” said a boastful Dad. “I bet you wouldn’t paint your yard silver.”

“Yeah, I was afraid that silver wouldn’t look good, so I just got gold instead. But you sure proved me wrong.”

Dad looked over the fence and immediately shielded his eyes from the blinding brilliance of Dinkleberg’s golden yard.

“It’s… so… bright…,” Dad said before he screamed like a little girl and fell on his back.

“Well, see you later, Turner,” Dinkleberg said before taking his leave.

“Dinkleberg…” Dad angrily muttered.

“I wonder why Mr. Turner doesn’t like Mr. Dinkleberg?” Chloe thought to herself.

As she pondered that thought, from the corner of her eye, she noticed a small cloaked figure hiding in a nearby bush. She turned to the bush and to her surprise the figure was gone.

“Did I just imagine that?” Chloe wondered.

Meanwhile, Timmy and Isabella walked out of the comic book store with a new issue of the Crimson Chin.

“I love new comic book day!” said Timmy. “There’s nothing better.”

“What about comic book conventions?” asked Isabella.

“Oh yeah. The place where you can get together with fellow comic book fans. The last one I was at ended with everyone trying to get the writer of the Crimson Chin to add their ideas and chased him to his mom’s car.”

“I think all comic book conventions end that way.”

Timmy and Isabella shared a laugh and Isabella flipped through the pages of the new Crimson Chin comic book she bought. She then noticed something peculiar.

“You know, Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder looks a lot like you,” Isabella pointed out.

“Oh, really? What coincidence. Hey, look there’s the arcade!” Timmy said, trying to change the subject.

Timmy and Isabella walked to the entrance of the arcade where they were able to see it full of boys.

“I don’t think that we’ll be able to play any of the games with all those people in there,” said Isabella.

“I think I know a way to clear the place up,” said Timmy.

“How?”

“Just step in there.”

“Just step in?”

“Yep, that’s all you need to do.”

Isabella didn’t understand what Timmy was planning but she did as she was told. As soon as she stepped in, all of the boys felt the presence of a girl and looked at the entrance. As soon as they saw Isabella, the boys screamed and ran out of the arcade in a panic.

“What just happened?” asked Isabella.

“It’s a boy/girl thing,” said Timmy. “You’ll learn. Anyway, let’s play some arcade games!”

Isabella looked around the empty arcade and got an idea.

“Hey, why don’t we have a video game battle royale?” Isabella suggested.

“A battle royale?” asked Timmy.

“The one who gets the highest score on all these games has the loser treat them to ice cream.”

“Sounds fun! But I got to warn you though, I’m a video game master. So prepare to lose.”

An hour later, Timmy payed for two ice cream cones.

“I can’t believe I lost,” Timmy muttered to himself.

Timmy carried the ice cream to Isabella and handed one to her.

“Thanks,” said Isabella.

“You deserve it if you beat me at my own game… or several,” said Timmy.

The two took two quick licks of their ice cream as Timmy thought to himself, “What do should I talk about now? Think Turner think…”

Timmy got an idea and said, “You know one time I had this weird day at the mall.”

Timmy smacked himself on the forehead and thought to himself, “Weird?! Why would I tell her one of my weird moments?!”

“Really? What happened?” asked Isabella.

Timmy couldn’t resist satisfying her curiosity and started his story.

“A while back my babysitter Vicky had to babysit me for the weekend while my parents went off somewhere,” said Timmy. “During that time her sister, Tootie, came over and attempted to scare me. It didn’t work of course and she soon left. Vicky soon arrived and started to go on about how her dog listens to her more than I do and she wished that I was a dog.”

“What was that last part?” asked Isabella.

“I mean she put in a dog costume to prove her point. Tootie came back and wanted me to be her dog, so I ran outside and a dog catcher mistook me for a dog and took me to the mall’s pet store. I escaped the back through the vents and made it to the pet store, but then I ran into Tootie. She chased me around, but escaped through more vents and roamed around the loading docks thinking of a way to get her to fall out of love with me.”

“Why?”

“Uh… because it would be mean to disappear if she still wanted me to be her dog?”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, after brainstorming I figured the best way was to get dirty. So after traversing the top floor and the food court, I made it into the salon and got myself dirty with the mud baths. That was enough to get her to fall out of love with me and I was able to return to norma- I mean I could finally take the costume off. Like I said, weird day… though not the my weirdest.”

Timmy took another lick of his ice cream and noticed a small hooded figure from the corner of his eye. Timmy looked up and was surprised that the figure was gone.

“I think we should go now,” said Timmy.

Later that evening, Timmy walked Isabella to her house.

“You didn’t have to walk me home, Timmy,” said Isabella.

“It’s no big deal,” said Timmy. “I mean I do live next door.”

Timmy and Isabella awkwardly stared at each other before she said, “Well, I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Hey wait!” said Timmy.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if… would you be my date for the Valentine’s dance?”

Isabella quietly stared at Timmy, causing him to think that he was about to be rejected. To his surprise, Isabella smiled and said, “Sure. Sounds like fun.”

“Uh… cool. I mean… yeah, okay,” said Timmy.

Timmy tried to keep his cool, but that was hard to do because on the inside he was very happy.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow at school,” said Timmy.

Isabella nodded her head and walked into her house. She closed the door behind and once she turned around, she was face to face with a small hooded figure.

“Nice to meet you, pity wish,” said the hooded figure.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Timmy was preparing for school with a big smile on his face.

“Timmy seems like he can’t wait to get to school,” said Wanda.

“Ha! Timmy wanting to go to school is like me understanding what Fudgehead says half the time,” said Cosmo.

Timmy turned towards his fairies and said, “I’m can’t wait to get to school!”

Cosmo didn’t like what he just heard. It was something Timmy would never say which meant one thing…

“Timmy wants to get to school! It’s the sign of the apocalypse!” Cosmo shouted before ducking behind Wanda.

“Cosmo, there’s no reason to be afraid,” Wanda said in a reassuring tone. “I’m sure Timmy’s finally realized how important education is to the development of the human mind and his growth as a person.”

Timmy and Cosmo looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I knew it was too good to be true,” Wanda thought to herself.

“Actually, I’m excited to get to school for one thing,” said Timmy.

Later that day, Mr. Crocker handed out Fs to his class as the end of the day bell ranged.

“Finally, another day of filling your empty head is over,” said Mr. Crocker. “Now before we go, it’s Valentine’s day so it’s time for the school tradition.”

Mr. Crocker grabbed a cone shaped hat with the words, “No date”, written on it and places it on Timmy’s head.

“Time to laugh at the fact that Turner can never get a date!” said Mr. Crocker.

The entire class, barring Chloe, and Mr. Crocker laughed at Timmy, but Timmy calmly smirked, removed the hat and stood up in his chair.

“Actually… I have a date,” said Timmy.

Everything soon went quiet. Everybody, including Mr. Crocker, stared at Timmy, shocked by what they heard.

“That’s right! Timmy Turner has a date to tonight’s dance!” Timmy announced.

“Timmy has a date to the dance!” AJ shouted.

“It’s the sign of the apocalypse! Everyone to the shelter!” Chester shouted.

Everyone in the class ran out of the room, screaming, leaving Chloe to wonder why that happens every time something Timmy-related happens.

“Turner having a date to the Valentine’s dance? Either this truly is the sign of the apocalypse or this is the work of… FAIRY! GOD! PARENTS!” Mr. Crocker shouted, spazzing out as he does. “Perhaps I should question his date to see if she was wished up for him.”

“Uh, hello, I’m right here and could hear everything you just said,” Timmy pointed out.

“Then you shouldn't be surprised if anything happens,” Mr. Crocker said as he pulled a switch out of his pocket.

Mr. Crocker flipped the switch and a hole in the floor opened up beneath him. Mr. Crocker fell down the hole and Timmy soon heard a loud thud. From the hole, Timmy could hear Mr. Crocker shout, “Who keeps moving the mattress!?”

“Should we be worried?” asked Chloe.

“What? No,” said Timmy. “I mean it's not like magic’s involved, right?”

Timmy noticed Chloe break into a nervous sweat and asked what was wrong. Before Chloe could answer, Isabella entered the classroom, effectively shifting Timmy’s attention away from Chloe.

“Hey, Isabella, what brings you here?” asked Timmy.

“I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house to look over our homework,” said Isabella.

“Eh, I don’t know,” said Timmy.

Timmy didn’t want to involve himself in anything homework related.

“Please…,” Isabella said as she batted her eyes.

“Okay!” Timmy answered almost instantaneously.

Isabella turned her attention to Chloe and said, “You should come to, Chloe. It'll be fun.”

Chloe nodded her head and the two followed Isabella to her house. Timmy and Chloe walked into her house and were immediately ensnared in an anti-graventaional field.

“Hey! What’s going on?!” Timmy exclaimed.

A cloaked figure wielding a wooden staff entered the room and said, “Um, you’re stuck in a magical forcefield.”

“What’s going on? Who are you?” asked Timmy.

“I’ll tell you… sometime later,” said the Cloaked Figure. “Right now let’s get down to business. Come here, pity wish!”

Isabella walked to the Cloaked Figure’s side, confusing Timmy.

“Why is she with you and why did you call her pity wish?” asked Timmy.

“You mean Chloe didn’t tell you? I thought you two were friends,” said the Cloaked Figure. “You see, Isabella here was wished up to be your perfect girlfriend, one that that would love you no matter what. Obviously even she thought you couldn’t get a girl if your life depended on it.”

“What?!” Timmy exclaimed.

Timmy couldn’t believe what he just heard. Timmy looked at Chloe, who turned away in shame.

“Wait a minute, if she was supposed to be my perfect girlfriend then how come she wasn’t already my girlfriend?” asked Timmy.

“Cosmo  made sure it didn’t happen to soon so you wouldn’t realize she was the result of a wish,” The Cloaked Figure answered.

Once again, Timmy couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Cosmo thought a wish through?!” Timmy exclaimed. “I can’t believe this!”

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why your girl led you to into this trap,” said The Cloaked Figure.

“I read comic books. I know you brainwashed her… and I'm going to make you pay for that!”

“Not excatly. You see with this staff, I have effectively rewritten Chloe's wish.”

“Rewritten? You can do that?” asked Chloe

“Yeah it's amazing that Fairies have these rules and yet they have things that break them,” said The Cloaked Figure.

“What are you planning?” asked Timmy.

“I'm just going to tear your life apart, just like you did mine.”

“How did I ruin your life? I don't even know you!”

“You'll find out soon enough.”

“I don't think you'll get your point across if I don't know who you are.”

“I’ll get my point across when I go to your school and start my revenge there.”

Chloe was horriefied but Timmy wasn’t and said, “Go ahead. There’s no one I care about at school.”

Chloe couldn’t believe Timmy didn’t seem to care and said, “But Timmy, what about our many friends and renowned faculty?”

Timmy angrily turned to Chloe and yelled, “It was a… BLUFF, CHLOE!”

“Oh, sorry,” said an embarrassed Chloe.

“Well, see ya,” said The Cloaked Figure. “And don’t worry after I’m done with your school I’ll switch The Louds.”

The Cloaked Figure waved his staff and poofed Isabella and himself away.


	5. Chapter 5

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into Timmy’s room, soaking wet.

“Cosmo, all you had to do was apologize for destroying Atlantis again and what do you do? You destroy it again!” Wanda shouted.

“But I thought the giant fork was for eating,” said Cosmo.

Wanda looked around and noticed Timmy wasn’t home.

“Hmm, that’s strange,” said Wanda. “Timmy should be here getting ready for the dance.”

As Wanda wondered where Timmy was, a tingling sensation fired up in her head.

“My Timmy’s in danger sense is tingling!” said Wanda. “Wow, that hasn’t happened in a long time. But anyway, Timmy’s in danger! We have to find him!”

“I’ll call in one Timmy’s allies to help us find him,” said Cosmo.

Cosmo transformed his wand into a phone and called a close, personal friend of Timmy. Vicky picked up and yelled, “What do you want?!”

“Vicky! Timmy’s missing! We need your help!” said Cosmo.

Vicky ended the call and Wanda let out an annoyed sigh. Wanda poofed up a tracking device designed to track Timmy down and said, “Come on, Cosmo, it’s time to find Timmy!”

Speaking of Timmy, the pink hatted 10-year old was not happy. Being told the truth behind Isabella’s existence and someone he doesn’t know intending to hurt the people he knows was enough to send him to his boiling point. He punched and kicked the inside of the force field until he collapsed from exhaustion.

“Timmy, I don’t think we’re going to get out that way,” said Chloe.

Timmy jumped up and said, “We got to do something! That guy’s gonna hurt everyone at school for a reason he refuses to tell me!”

Timmy tried again but soon collapsed again. As he tried to catch his breath, Timmy said, “I think… I’m going… to lie down.”

Timmy lied down and asked, “So you wished that I had a girlfriend, huh?”

“Yeah…,” Chloe said awkwardly.

“You must have thought that I was really hopeless.”

“I didn’t think that at all! I just… I didn’t want you to be sad.”

“You know, I’ve used magic to help me with love for a while now. I don’t know why you didn’t tell me in the first place.”

“Because you told me you’d feel bad if magic was involved this time.”

“Oh yeah. That explains it. I need magic anyway. I mean I am just an average kid that no one understands.”

“Timmy… to tell you the truth, I was kinda hoping my wish would show you something.”

Timmy sat up and asked, “Like what?”

“That any girl would be lucky to have you,” said Chloe.

“Yeah, I don’t think that wishing me the perfect girlfriend would have gotten that point across.”

“Maybe not, but even though most of the girls at school seem to not like you in any special way, you shouldn’t let that make you sell yourself short. I mean despite moments of selfishness and attempts to use shortcuts to get through life, you like to help people and make them happy and make sure they don’t get hurt. And even when someone does something that involves you in something you don’t like, you still do your best to help and can be pretty forgiving when something bad happens to you.”

Timmy stared at Chloe, confused and asked, “Are you sure you’re talking about me?”

Chloe nodded her head as Cosmo and Wanda poofed in front of them.

“She’s right you know, sport,” said Wanda. “Despite your flaws, you’re one of the best 10-year olds we know.”

“And we know a lot of them,” Cosmo added.

“I guess… maybe I have been too hard on myself,” said Timmy. “And I can’t blame  you Chloe for making that wish.”

Timmy stood up and said, “Cosmo, Wanda, “I wish we were free.”

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and the anti-gravitational field disappeared.

“Now, it’s time to save the school, rewrite the rewritten Isabella and stop that cloaked guy with the weird staff,” said Timmy.

“Wait, did you say rewritten?” asked Wanda.

“Yeah, what about it?” asked Timmy.

Wanda poofed up a book on ancient artifacts and showed Timmy a page that possessed information on the staff the hooded figure had.

“Did it look like this?” asked Wanda.

“Yeah, what is that?” asked Timmy.

“It’s called the Staff of Mischievous Magic,” Wanda explained. “It’s a powerful weapon that was created by the Fairy Sages. It has the same basic functions as our wands, except it doesn’t have to abide by Da Rules. It can also rewrite the others wishes, cancel them or outright erase them from existence.”

“You mean if he’s feeling evil he could…”

Wanda nodded her head as confirmation leaving Timmy horrified.

“We got to get to the school!” Timmy exclaimed.

Timmy ran out of the house, forgetting the fact that he had two Fairies that could just poof him to school. Timmy walked back into the house and said, “Totally forgot that I have two Fairies that could just poof me to school. I wish we were at school!”

Meanwhile at Dimmesdale Elementary school, The Valentine’s dance was in full swing. The kids were having fun and Mr. Crocker was on the lookout for anything related to Fairies. Suddenly, The Cloaked Figure and Isabella poofed into the room, surprising everyone but Mr. Crocker, who was uninterested because it didn’t seem to be related to Fairies.

“All right, All right. I know that your all shocked,” said The Cloaked Figure. “But I got to end this before Timmy gets here and try to pull a heroic rescue. So just remember that this all on Timmy’s hands, ‘kay.”

“Did someone call for a heroic rescue!”

Timmy flew into the school by jetpack and tackled the Cloaked Figure, dropping the staff in the process.

Timmy threw the Cloaked Figure into a wall and said, “I don’t know what your deal is but you need some help, cause you’re kinda crazy.”

Timmy grabbed the staff and reversed the rewritten effects on Isabella.

“Huh… Timmy… What’s going on?” asked Isabella.

“Long story short, you were basically brainwashed, but everything’s okay now,” said Timmy.

The staff immediately flew out of Timmy’s hand and into The Cloaked Figure’s.

“I thought you read comic books,” said The Cloaked Figure. “You should know that conflicts don’t end that quickly. Your surprise attacks are nothing without the power of The Fairy Sages.”

Soon Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda entered the room and watched The Cloaked Figure readied the staff.

“Everyone’s here now,” said The Cloaked Figure. “Now everyone can watch as I try out another feature of this staff...”

The Cloaked Figure pointed the staff at Isabella and said, “…erasing a wish out of existence.”

“No!” Timmy shouted.

The Cloaked Figure shot a magic beam at Isabella, but Timmy intercepted it and was thrown into a nearby wall.

“Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. I knew you were going to try to be a hero,” said The Cloaked Figure. “I faked you out so now I can try this thing out for real.”

“Cosmo… Wanda… I wish…,” Timmy weakly muttered.

“Too late!” The Cloaked Figure said as he shot another magic beam at Isabella.

The beam hit Isabella and she was thrown next to Timmy. Timmy immediately ran to her and was shocked to see her begin to fade. Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda rushed them and were horrified at what they saw.

“What’s happening?” asked Chloe.

“She’s being erased from existence,” Wanda sadly answered.

“Can’t we do anything?!” asked Timmy.

Wanda turned away and said, “It’s beyond our power.”

Timmy didn’t want to believe that. There had to be something they could do. But despite his refusal to accept it, he knew deep down that there was nothing that could be done. Nothing.

“Timmy…” Isabella weakly muttered.

“Yeah?” Timmy answered.

Timmy gazed into Isabella’s eyes as she continued to fade. Isabella smiled and said, “See ya.”

Isabella soon faded away completely, reducing Chloe to tears.

“You know now that I think about, a wish erased with this can never be wished back if I recall,” said The Cloaked Figure.

Timmy clenched his fists and turned to The Cloaked Figure, who could see the rage in Timmy’s eyes.

“Looks like I accomplished what came for,” said The Cloaked Figure. “Guess that makes your classmates lucky.”

“Cosmo… Wanda… raise your wands,” Timmy directed.

Cosmo and Wanda did as they’re told and Timmy shouted, “I WISH I WAS TURBO TIMMY!”

Cosmo and Wanda waved they’re wands and soon Timmy was struck by lightning. Timmy emerged from the lightning clad in the same pink armor from when he took on The Darkness and The Eliminator. Timmy then clapped his hands with enough force to send a shockwave to The Cloaked Figure, knocking him out of the school. The Cloaked Figure quickly recovered from the attack and noticed part of cloak was ripped off, revealing one of his horns. The Cloaked Figure then looked up and was surprised to see Timmy above him.

Timmy raised his arms and yelled, “Turbo Timmy pits… ACTIVATE!”

Timmy fired lightning bolts out of his armpits, stunning The Cloaked Figure long enough for Timmy to grab the staff and knock the figure to the ground.

“Was this what you wanted?!” asked Timmy. “To make me mad?!”

“No… to make you suffer,” The Cloaked Figure answered. “Just like you made me. But I’m done here. I think I’ll focus on the others now.”

The Cloaked Figure opened a rift in time and space and escaped into it as Cosmo, Wanda and Chloe arrived.

“He’s gone…” said Timmy.

“At least you got the staff back,” said Wanda.

As if on cue, Jorgen Von Strangle poofed in front of the group and said, “I’ll take that staff.”

Jorgen took the staff from Timmy and informed him that he already erased tonight’s events from everyone’s memories before he poofed away.

“Are you okay, Timmy?” asked Chloe.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at Timmy, worried about his answer.

“…I wish I was back to normal,” Timmy said in a somber tone.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and returned Timmy to normal. Timmy sighed and walked away, wanting to be alone.

** The Perfect Girlfriend: The End **


	6. Epilogue

4 days later, The Robed Figure watched Lincoln in his house, watching tv.

“I never expected to lose the staff during that last excursion,” The Robed Figure thought to himself. “I lost my easy access to magic… all because I underestimated Timmy. But still I doubt I’ll need the staff for the Louds.”

The Robed Figure noticed Lincoln following Lisa to her room and noticed that the rest of his sisters were already there. He watched Lisa show them a projector which shorted out quickly. Moments later, the projector shot an electric charge at Lincoln and soon a hole in space opened up in his stomach. The hole expanded and sucked Lincoln into before closing. Lincoln’s sisters were horrified at what just happened to their brother, while The Robed Figure was surprised that Lisa was able to open a gateway between dimensions without magic or having his abilities.

He then realized that he was presented with an opportunity. Lincoln’s sisters would suffer if Lincoln never returned and thus his new goal was clear. The only thing left to do was to find the dimension Lincoln will end up at.

** To Be Continued in Lincoln Loud’s Underwater Adventure **


End file.
